User blog:RenaissanceReaper/Fake Hawke
Hawke is the main protagonist in the game Dragon Age 2. 'BIOGRAPHY' Hawke and his family lived in the small village of Lothering until it was attacked by Darkspawn. Fleeing the village Hawke and his family make their way towards Kirkwall which is the main location in Dragon Age 2. Having became known as the Champion of Kirkwall after defeating the Arishok in battle and saving Kirkwall. Later tensions between the Chantry and the Circle of Magi have reached a boiling point and Hawke must choose a side and solve the issue. After doing so Hawke simply vanishes and his where abouts are unknown though there are rumors and the only thing known left about him is his legend. 'ARCADE' Opening Varrick starts to tell the tale of Hawke who ventured to a distance land for reasons unknown though some say it is in search of a power that would allow Hawke to end the conflict between the Chantry and the Circle of Magi. Varrick continues his tale stating that Hawke went alone leaving even those Hawke loved and fought beside behind. This was a journey that he had to, that he only could do so alone. This is the story of the Champion of Kirkwall.... Rival - Commander Shepard Reason - '''Hawke is walking along when he notices Commander Shepard walking around. Approaching Shepard Hawke asks if he is alright seeing his eyes glowing blue and his skin blue. Having become indoctrinated Commander Shepard attacks Hawke. '''Connection - Both Mass Effect and Dragon Age are created by Bioware. While Mass Effect takes place in the future and focuses around technology Dragon Age focuses around steel and magic. Both Protagonists are able to be created in any way that the player wishes, and both can be either male or female. In both series the protagonist work alongside different species in order to destroy a great threat (In DAO its the Archdemon and Mass Effect the Reapers). Both series involve an evil that turns the other races into their minions (In Dragon Age they are turned into Darkspawn, while in Mass Effect they are indoctrinated). Both games revolve around a system of morals and allows the player to choose what those morales are. Both are squad based games where as DA has a 4 member squad ME has a 3 member squad. Lastly, both protagonists can either die or survive at the end of their story depending on the choices the player has made. Ending Varrick: It was never known what became of Hawke. Many say that Hawke just simply vanished. The deeds and triumphs Hawke left behind but nobody knows where the Champion went or even what Hawke had found. Was it treasure? Power? The key to ending the ongoing war between the Chantry and the Circle of Magi? There is only one person who knows.... 'GAMEPLAY' Hawke is a swift fighter who focuses on the three different classes found in Dragon Age 2 being the Warrior, Mage, and Thief. Since there are now only stories of Hawke nobody even knows who Hawke was which is why Hawke is always referenced in the third person and is able to use all three classes. (Square Moves) Greatsword Attack '-' Hawke unleashes devestating and swift attacks with his mighty greatsword Greatsword Barrage - ' Hawke swings his greatsword around swiftly '''Scythe - ' or Hawke uses Scythe and charges towards foes gaining AP for dashing through foes and launching the foe his greatsword comes in contract with. 'Mighty Blow -' Hawke uses Mighty Blow and leaps into the air slamming his greatsword onto the ground. 'Giant's Reach - ' Hawke uses Giant's Reach which sweeps through the air with such power that if it doesn't it a foe its shockwave staggers them. (Triangle Moves) 'Staff Attack - ' Hawke uses his staff and slashes through the air hitting foes from close to mid range with physical magical attacks. 'Staff Barrage - ' Hawke sues his staff and slashes through the air hitting foes from close to mid range with physical magical attacks repeatedly. 'Mind Blast - ' or - Hawke uses Mind Blast striking foes nearby and knocking them onto their backsides. 'Tempest - ' Hawke uses Tempest that strikes lighting down from the sky shooting more bolts while the button is held down. 'Glyph of Paralysis-' Hawke places a Glyphe of Paralysis on the field that paralyzes a foe or foes when triggered. (Circle Moves) 'Bow Attack-' - Hawke fires swift arrows that will interupt foes on strike. 'Bow Barrage - ' Hawke fires arrows swiftly that will interrupt foes on strike. 'Bursting Arrow - ' or Hawke shoots a Bursting Arrow that will go all the way across the map until it hits something and explodes. 'Hail of Arrows -' Hawke uses Hail of Arrows that rains arrows down upon his foes. 'Stealth -' Hawke uses Stealth and disappears and reappears when he goes to attack. (Throws) 'Stonefist - ' or Hawke grabs his foe and uses Stonefist on them shooting a stone fist towards them and launching them far away. 'Sunder - ' - Hawke uses Sunder and launches his foes into the air 'Pinning Shot and Archer's Lance - ' Hawke uses Pinning Shot to pin the foe to the ground and then uses Archer's Lance to knock them down. (Super Moves) '''Whirlwind (Level 1) - Hawke uses Whirlind and spins around killing all foes within his greatswords reach. Firestorm (Level 2) - Hawke uses Firestorm that calls forth a devastating shower of flame that blasts down on the target area. Champion of Kirkwall (Level 3) - Hawke's eyes glow blue walks towards the screen and holds his hand out making a crushing motion. During this mode Hawke's attacks are incredibly powerful having gained their upgraded paths. With square attacks Hawke can slash infinitely from one side of the screen to the other, with triangle Hawke summons a Death Cloud that circles around him pulling nearby foes into it and kills them, and Circle causes him to kick a Miasmic Flask towards foes leaving a large area of miasma killing all foes who enter it. Taunts Crushing Defeat - Hawke holds his hand out where it glows blue and he clenches it shut. Death Syphon - Hawke cloaks himself in entropic energy and twirls his staff around. Chameleon's Breath - Hawke smashes a flash that engulfs the area in fog. Taunt '- Hawke uses the skill Taunt to mock his foes. 'INTROS AND OUTROS Intros Evade - Hawke leaps backwards twice in a flashy manner. Cone of Cold - Hawke sweeps his staff and releases ice shards from the ground. Tremor - Hawk slams his greatsword into the ground shaking the earth around him. Champion - Hawke holds his hand upwards and walks towards the screen his eyes glow blue and his fist does as well. Winning Screen If Twin Fangs is selected - Hawke spins his daggers in circles ready to slash his foes. If Elemental Weapons is selected - Hawke twirls his staff about as it changes between fire and ice. If Pommel Strike is selected - Hawke does a quick Pommel Strike towards the camera. If Kirkwall's Champion is selected - Hawke holds his hand upwards and clenches it while he walks towards the screen his eyes glow blue and his fist does as well. Losing Screen If Twin Fangs is selected - Hawke drops his daggers on the ground and falls to his knees. If Elemental Weapons is selected - Hawke uses Barrier and looks to the right with a look of failure. If Pommel Strike is selected - Hawke sheathes his greatsword and walks away. If Kirkwall's Champion is selected - Hawke's eyes glow blue as he kneels. Victory Theme 'COSTUME' Champion of Kirkwall Hawke's Default Costume - Red and Black - Hawke's Outfit is Red and Black - Blue and White - Hawk's Outfit is Blue and White - Green and Orange - Hawke's Outfit is Green and Orange. Champion of Kirkwall (Female) Hawke is in his default female appearance - Red and Black - Hawke's Outfit is Red and Black - Blue and White - Hawk's Outfit is Blue and White - Green and Orange - Hawke's Outfit is Green and Orange. Grey Warden Armor Hawke wears the armor worn by the Grey Wardens. - Red and Black - Hawke's Outfit is Red and Black - Blue and White - Hawk's Outfit is Blue and White - Green and Orange - Hawke's Outfit is Green and Orange. 'MINION' Varrick Tethras can be unlocked when you reach level 8 with Hawke. 'TRIVIA' *Hawke is the first character to change gender in costume select. *Hawke's Arcade is told just like it is in Dragon Age 2. *Since nobody truly knows Hawke's class only stories are known besides Varrick and those who fought beside Hawke, Hawke is given skills from all three classes. Category:Blog posts